


Christmas Party

by Nonlinearone1105



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonlinearone1105/pseuds/Nonlinearone1105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual staff Christmas party ends a little differently than Cuddy expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from LJ.
> 
> Original author's note: Written for femslash_today 's porn battle. The prompt was mistletoe.

None of it should have happened.  She shouldn’t have allowed the mistletoe to stay in the doorway (what self-proclaimed comedian had done that, anyway?)  She shouldn’t have forgotten her wrap.  Cameron shouldn’t have still been there – everyone else had already gone – and shouldn’t have stopped her at the threshold.  Shouldn’t have kissed her.  Cuddy shouldn’t have kissed her back and _certainly_ shouldn’t have stumbled across the lobby into her office with the young woman.  Shouldn’t be pressed against her desk, still kissing, with Cameron’s hand snaking beneath her dress.

It shouldn’t be happening.  She groaned as her underwear was pushed aside and then Cameron was touching her and it was just so _good_ and how could she say no to that?  She pulled the young woman closer, her hands running over her back, touching as much bare skin as she could, fingers slipping beneath the edges of her dress.  Soft lips left her own, trailing over her jaw to her throat.  Her head dropped back, hips rolling in time with the movement of Cameron’s fingers and she was spiraling up at a dizzying pace that neither of them had any desire to slow.  She dropped one hand to the desk behind her, bracing herself as their movement became more erratic.

Her mind was all but blank, logical thought blocked out by the pleasure of it all and _fuck_ right _there_.  Gasping, nails digging into Cameron’s back, and that seemed to get the point across, to communicate the ‘don’t stop’ she couldn’t manage to voice.  Fingers curling and thrusting just right sent her tumbling over the edge, coming to a breathless rest.  She cupped the back of Cameron’s head, crashing their lips together before she had time to think about it.

Cameron’s hand retreated, carefully staying away from her dress, but she really couldn’t have cared less right at the moment.  Maybe this shouldn’t have happened, but it had and now she wasn’t going to quit without repaying the favor.  Especially not with the harsh sound of Cameron’s breath in her ear.  Leaving her like that would just be cruel.  And much less fun.

She pushed on the slender shoulders, backing Cameron toward the couch, hiking up her dress before sending her tumbling into the cushions.  The fact that Cameron was obviously turned on, the evidence tangible beneath her questing fingertips, made her feel good.  It was awkward trying to manage this with both of them in long dresses that hindered their movement, but it was over quickly, Cameron arching into her and holding her close, gasping against her neck.

As Cameron calmed beneath her, she pressed sporadic kisses against her throat, letting her breathing return to normal before she finally pulled back.  Pushing up, bracing herself over the younger woman, she smiled down at her.  She was disheveled, hair messy and makeup smeared, and she knew that she undoubtedly sported a similar look.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” she said after a moment.

“I know.”

“House will find out.”

“I know.”

“He’ll make our lives miserable.”

“I know.  I don’t care.  Eventually, he’ll find something else to talk about.  And talk is all it will be.”  That was true, she had to allow.  He would give them hell for a few weeks, but something else would catch his attention and he’d move on.  There would still be comments here and there, but was that really so bad?  If not this, he’d find something else to bother them about, together or separately, so why not allow themselves some pleasure in return?

“Okay,” she murmured.  “But not in the hospital.  Not anymore.”  Smiling, Cameron cupped the back of her neck and drew her down, kissing her, long and lingering.

“I can live with that.”  Cuddy resisted the urge to sink into her again.  Not here.  She’d just made that rule; it wouldn’t do to break it immediately.  So she settled for kissing her for a few more minutes before finally pulling her off of the couch and suggesting they take this somewhere else.  Cameron seemed more than happy to agree.

 

 


End file.
